


Batman is not an essential worker.

by firstnameithoughtof



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstnameithoughtof/pseuds/firstnameithoughtof
Summary: Commissioner Gordon tries to convince Batman to obey quarantine orders.
Kudos: 20





	Batman is not an essential worker.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue only. Just exploring a stupid idea that came to me in the shower.

“Commissioner”

“Batman, thank you for coming.”

“What’s the emergency?”

“Well, ah, there’s a bit of a...sensitive issue… I needed to discuss with you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I think it would be best if Batman…socially distanced himself from Gotham for a while.”

“I've taken precautions. My gloves are not mere fashion accessories and my mask has been modified to reach N95 standards.”

“Yes, I expect nothing less from Batman. But nevertheless, I would be more comfortable if you abided by Gotham’s quarantine measures.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Christ, I didn’t think I’d be explaining this to Batman.”

“But commissioner, the criminals-”

“Are probably quarantining too! The crime rate is practically nonexistent right now.”

“There’s still a job to do.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that batman was an essential worker.”

“Crime doesn’t quarantine, commissioner, and neither shall justice.”

“Christ almighty, Bruce, you live in a fucking mansion, is it such a burden to shelter in place?”

“…”

“That came out wrong.”

“Who’s Bruce?”

“Jesus, that was weak.”


End file.
